


Reggie and the Robins

by QuillAndInkWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aka the Phantoms were only dead for 2 years before Julie met them, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, I havent done a crossover like this before, In the loosest definition possible, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Queerplatonic Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), Queerplatonic Relationships, Reggie is a Wayne, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), So i really have no idea how to tag this, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), You heard me, or even these fandoms seperately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillAndInkWrites/pseuds/QuillAndInkWrites
Summary: In which Reggie is yet another Wayne kid who dies and returns in some fashion. It's kind of to be expected, by now. There's definitely a trend.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 129





	1. Rockin' Robin and A Series of Vignettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is uhhh definitely Not completed yet. I am breaking my No WIPs Rule (suggestion, really) for the second time in 2 months with this, but it's worth it because now I have a fic in the first 2,000 JatP fics lmao
> 
> That was almost all of my reasoning for posting a WIP I'm not kidding, I _really _want to be in the first 2k works :P__
> 
> _  
> _Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! <3_  
>  _

“Reggie?”

The music in the garage grinds to an ugly halt, four boys staring at the head poking through the ajar garage doors. Then three of them turn their heads, almost in unison, to look at Reggie. Reggie looks flabbergasted, bass still strung over his shoulder.

“Yes?” Reggie hedges.

The dark haired head peeking through the doors says, “Can I talk to you? You gotta come home, Reggie.”

Reggie opens his mouth to say _I have no idea who you are—_

“Bruce is doing really bad.”

—and snaps his jaw right back shut. Okay. Okay. He can do this.

Then something else occurs to him.

“How did you even _find_ me?” he exclaims, getting matching worried looks from Luke, Alex, and Bobby.

“You all good, dude?” Bobby asks. Thank god for Bobby, but apparently he’s supposed to know this kid.

“Yeah,” he says quickly, pasting on a grimacing smile that isn’t all that off from how he’s really feeling right now. “Just my little brother. I’ll just be a few minutes.” He’s already taking his bass off of his shoulder and setting it on the rack.

“Just come back quick,” Luke says, “we gotta get a little more practice in today.” Alex, who had just walked around the drum set to stand between Luke and Bobby, elbows him in the side.

“Just like five minutes,” Reggie says, before ducking out of the garage and closing the doors behind him.

“Who are you and what do you want,” he hisses to the kid. On closer inspection the boy — maybe about thirteen years old — has black hair and blue eyes. Wait. Fuck. Maybe Bruce got another kid. That tracks _way_ too well.

“Timothy Drake,” the kid says quietly, “and I want you to come back to Gotham and—” he lowers his voice to a whisper “— _Batman_.”

Reggie takes a few seconds to process that this tiny little baby knows Bruce is Batman. Then he says, “Look, Tim. I can’t go back to that empty mansion. It was big enough before I left, y’know? Did you ask Dick?”

Tim nods. “Dick doesn’t wanna leave Bludhaven.”

“I do _not_ blame him.”

“But you can!”

“Nope,” Reggie says. “Absolutely not. I am very happy here with the Teen Titans, and my band, and the nice California beaches. I am _not_ happy with an empty mansion. Plus? _Way_ less fear toxin here. I’m staying.”

“You sure?”

“ _So_ sure, Timmy.”

Tim visibly droops. “Okay,” he says, “Sorry.”

Reggie pokes Tim’s shoulder. “Hey, no worries. Maybe I’ll call B later or something. But you should get back to Gotham. How did you even _get_ here?”

Tim looks _way_ less smug than he should when he says, “I just took a plane.”

Reggie whistles, and the quiet sounds of movement in the garage stop momentarily at the sound before returning. “Wow, okay. That’s really cool. I won’t ask how you did that. And thanks for trying to get me to come back, even if it didn’t work.”

But TIm isn’t done. “You'll really call Bruce, at least? Or Alfred? Or even Dick? Not just Batman?”

Reggie hesitates. He’s called _Nightwing_ since he left, called _Batgirl_ and _Batman_ , but he hasn’t called Dick or Bruce or Babs or Alfred. And that’s been… pretty uncool of him.

“Yeah,” he says through an exhale, “I’ll call someone later.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. You can check with them tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Tim says, and it looks like that’s good enough for him.

“Can I go back to practice now? Do you need a ride to the airport or a hotel or something? Bobby just got his license.”

“No thank you,” Tim says, so polite it makes Reggie itch

“Good luck getting back, then,” Reggie says, feeling Alex levels of awkward.

“Thanks,” Tim says, and then he’s walking back to the street, just like that. Reggie turns and goes back inside the garage, makes a beeline for his bass.

“Is everything okay?” Luke asks him.

“Yeah.” He puts on a bright smile. “No big deal.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he says again, pushing back the tightness in his chest. “I don’t really wanna talk about it, though, so—”

“Yeah, okay. We can just get back to rehearsal.”

Reggie grins and slings his bass over his shoulder. “Cool.”

Two years later, almost to the day, three boys die an hour before they’re scheduled to perform at the Orpheum. The year is 2018. They’re seventeen.

One of their brothers was in the line for the show when the Ambulance whizzed past. One Dick Grayson. He’d flown all the way from Bludhaven, in New Jersey, to see his little brother perform. He’d wanted to try and make up for two years away.

No such luck.

Not two months after Alex, Luke, and Reggie die, the Red Hood comes to Gotham. That’s a problem in itself, for a while, and then suddenly it isn’t and Bruce Wayne only has one dead son.

He still has one dead son. Jason leaves Gotham for a few weeks when he learns how close they passed each other by. One month and seventeen days between one brother’s death and another’s return. He was _so close_.

“Y’know, I lied about my parents.”

“What?” Reggie wishes he could actually see Luke through the pitch black of wherever they are. He pulls his knees up to his chest.

“I mean, you never really asked,” he continues, “and I never really told. You guys just assumed what they were like, and it made more sense than the truth, so.”

“Hang on, you just let us assume your parents were abusive?” That’s Alex, voice still wet and cracking. Reggie hates this darkness with a passion, hates how he somehow can’t reach out and touch either of them no matter where he steps. “That’s an asshole move, Reg.”

“I mean, my parents were when I lived with them,” he says, quickly, before Luke can pick up where Alex left off. “But then I got out and got fostered and my foster dad was really nice, and my foster brothers were really nice too.”

“Maybe you should just start from the beginning,” Luke says, and his voice is definitely more trusting than Reggie thought it would be.

“You definitely won’t believe me,” he says, “but sure.”

It’s been a year since they died. Bobby goes to therapy like clockwork, thrown between guilt and grief and the want to move on versus the want to remember his friends and keep their memories alive. His nineteenth birthday sucks major ass, but the day after he picks up his guitar for the first time since they died.

He can only hold it for three minutes before he feels sick. But it’s something. It’s progress.

He never takes their music. He can barely play a chord, anyways.

When the boys had died and Sunset Curve had disbanded, the owners of the garage they were renting, Ray and Rose Molina, didn’t know quite what to do with all the equipment and instruments lying around. Bobby didn’t want it, no one could figure out who any of Reggie’s relatives were, and Alex and Luke had run away from home one after the other.

They gave Luke’s grieving parents everything but his guitar. They gave what they could of Alex’s to charity, same with Reggie’s. But they never managed to clear it out entirely, and they were okay with that. It had been the boys’ garage too, not just theirs, and it felt okay for their mark to stay. Maybe Bobby would come back one day.

Rose did add plants to every sunny corner and window, move the boys’ stuff to the loft, make the ground level hers for a year or two. But that ended, too, and then the garage was no ones.

Another year passes. Gotham is unchanged. Los Angeles is unchanged.

In a dark little nowhere, Luke and Alex are having the time of their deaths. Reggie is regretting _everything_.

“So let me get this straight,” Luke says.

“For the fifth time,” Reggie says back.

“Bruce Wayne, your _foster father_ , is Batman?”

“Did I not tell you this?”

“Oh, you did, I just want to hear this for _ever_ . This is _insane_. Right, Alex?”

Alex, the better of the two in the moment by far, at least in Reggie’s opinion, says, “Wait. Why did you live in California, then? And where were you going when you said you were at home?”

“Well, the Teen Titans—”

And Luke says, “ _No. Fucking. Way_.”

Julie Molina steps into her mother’s old studio. It’s quiet, dusty, bright sunlight streaming through the windows. There’s a sheet over the piano her mother used to play at, and she pulls it off, letting the dust and the sheet billow. She looks at the sheet music on the bench for a second, before moving on. The loft feels different from the ground level, messier, like it was touched by different people. She doesn’t recognise anything of her mama’s, but…

She picks up the Sunset Curve CD and brings it down to the ground level with her. Plugs in the CD player. Presses play.

Rock music. Huh.

Then there’s yelling, and a _pop_ , and Julie’s _whole entire world_ is about to change.

In the span of just a few weeks, Julie’s world does change. But Alex, Luke, and Reggie’s worlds do too.

One week in, Reggie teleports to where the old LA Zeta Tube used to be. Its gone, the alleyway bright and airy instead of the dingy and grimy camouflage he remembers. Crazy, how so much can change in two years and just a few months.

He doesn’t think he has the power or will to teleport all the way to the East Coast, so he doesn’t.

Reggie genuinely cannot say he’s ever had more fun playing bass than when he’s performing a set right in front of Sunset Curve’s old garage, Ray Molina videoing their songs for YouTube, Alex and Luke and Julie grinning with him through the energy of every song.

He just… forgets that his world doesn’t actually live in a bubble. And forgets how widespread the internet is. And, for just one second, forgets that he’s dead.

Oops.

Jason Todd blinks at his phone. Rubs his eyes almost comically, like it’ll help him. Maybe it’s the Pit Madness again, he thinks for a second.

“ _Tim!_ ” he bellows through Wayne Manor. A distant crash and a string of cursing (followed immediately by Alfred reprimanding Tim from another room) greet his ears, followed quickly by the sound of running feet.

“What,” Tim demands as soon as he's done skidding into the room, breathing heavily, hands on his knees.

Jason shoves his phone under his little brother’s nose and lets the YouTube video play.

Alfred reprimands Tim once again and Jason makes sure to keep his own fervent swearing under his breath.

Jesus fucking Christ. Their family is so fucking complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are, as always with me, hugely appreciated but never required! <3


	2. If You're Here and I'm Here Then Who's Still Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an unexpected development, Reggie sees Jason seeing him.

“I still can’t believe it,” Luke says, falling onto the couch Alex is already sitting on, his head thumping down onto Alex’s legs. There’s a wild grin on his lips, and Reggie can feel it creeping onto his own, too.

“If you don’t soon we might have to cancel,” Alex says drily from where Luke is now draped half on top of him.

“Nooo,” Luke whines up to Alex’s face, head on his lap. “We can’t cancel, Alex, it’s the  _ Orpheum _ .” He sits up, turning to look at Alex, and grabs his shoulders. “The  _ Orpheum _ , bro. Finally!”

Alex laughs. “Yeah, Luke. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Two years,” Reggie says with the grin from Luke’s face.

Luke looks at Reggie, brow furrowed, lips pursed. “Do you think anyone we know is gonna be there?”

“Like who?” Alex says.

_ Like Bobby, _ Reggie's brian and mouth say at the same time, before he can really think about the words.

“Oh shit.” Luke’s eyes widen. “You’re right, Reg. What if Bobby’s there?”

“There’s nothing we can really do,” Alex says slowly.

And, yeah, he’s right. It’s barely been three weeks since they came back to the real world. Making the band with Julie, going from a school spirit rally to opening for  _ Panic! At The Disco, _ it’s all been so fast. Luke keeps visiting his parents, sure, but they’re close by. Reggie’s been avoiding everyone he used to know. He hasn’t stepped foot in Jump City since the day before he died. He hasn’t been to Gotham for another two years before that. The last time he was there was for Jason’s funeral. They must have had his own, too, since then.

Gosh, B must be having an extra hard time now.

“B?” Alex says.

Oh, shit. Oops.

“Bruce,” Reggie says with an awkward half-smile.

“Oh, right,” Alex says, expression softening. “Do you want to go to Gotham sometime? See your family?”

“Well… I don’t think I have enough ghost juice, you know?”  _ I really do not want to see how sad Bruce is with two dead sons,  _ he doesn't say.

Alex and Luke  _ definitely _ see through the somewhat-lie.

“Well,” Alex says, and Reggie can tell the emotional talk is making him a little uncomfortable, too. “We can go with you, if you ever wanna go.”

“Yeah,” Luke says, “Just let us know.”

Suddenly it’s the night of the Orpheum. Not just the night of, but it  _ is _ the Orpheum. They’re on stage. Ready for Julie to sing, ready for them to come in blazing. They're just waiting, now.

Reggie looks out at the crowd.

And sees two heads of dark hair.

And has a minor heart attack. Maybe. It’s cool, though, because they aren’t actually— 

Oh,  _ no. _

There are a few things Reggie notices within a moment. One, that one of those dark haired boys, with hair longer than Luke’s, definitely looks like an older Tim Drake. His foster brother. Who definitely knows what he looks like, dead or alive.

Two, that the taller, broader, darker skinned guy next to him, with a shock of white hair at his forehead… looks like his brother. His dead brother. His brother who has been dead for four years. The other dead Wayne.

Yeah, Reggie is a little hung up on that. It’s rational, he thinks, to be shocked to see his dead brother in the crowd of their performance. Ironic, but rational.

But the last thing he notices… the last thing is definitely the weirdest.

Three, alive-Jason Todd is staring right. At. Him. Directly at him. And  _ Julie isn’t playing yet. _

Reggie squints at Jason. Jason looks a little shell-shocked, and is saying something Reggie can’t make out, probably to Tim. Tim doesn’t look like he can see Reggie, but — with the way he’s squinting at what must look like an almost empty stage to him — definitely not for lack of trying.

Reggie side-steps to Luke, keeping his eyes on Jason.

“Luke,” he says, leaning towards him.

Luke, mostly on instinct, presses a little kiss to his cheek and then keeps meticulously checking his guitar strings. “What?” he says. Reggie turns pink. Jason’s face in the crowd is suspiciously still.

“Two of my brothers are here.”

Luke’s head snaps up, and Reggie  _ swears  _ Jason is smirking now, just a little. He would swear on his  _ bass. _

“ _ What. _ ”

“ _ I know, _ ” Reggie hisses, and he can hear his voice getting higher. He can also feel his face scrunching up, and if Jason didn’t already realize Reggie saw him, he definitely will now. He has absolutely no poker face.

And then Alex pokes his head between theirs, leaning down to match their height (cute, smugly tall asshole), and says, “Where are they?”

Reggie whips around, cheeks going pink, almost whacking Luke with his bass. Luke, the wonderful dude he is, simply jumps back and tries to hold back a laugh. Alex tries, too. It’s not really working, but it’s cute so Reggie will let it slide.

“One’s really tall, taller than Alex. Tan skin, dark hair with a streak of white right on his forehead,” Reggie says. Alex and Luke both immediately look into the audience, smiling (Alex) and grinning (Luke), and Reggie flails at them both, saying “oh my god no don’t look he can  _ see you _ .”

Well, now Reggie can’t internally ignore the fact that Jason can see him. That’s a plus, at least. He also did  _ not _ mean for his voice to go above a hiss, but now Luke, Alex,  _ and _ Julie are staring at him, all three of them eerily still for exactly one second before the stage descends into somewhat controlled, ghostly chaos. Julie, poor girl, is stuck listening as hard as she can from the piano and pretending she can't see or hear anything. She could probably commiserate with Tim and Jason, for separate reasons.

“Your brother can  _ see _ us?” Luke says, turning to face him and Alex in a little triangle, eyebrows tilting upwards the way they do when the puppy eyes are about to come out. Alex’s fingers are wiggling in a way that suggests that he would really like to be on the runway right now, and then he’s taking his drumsticks from his back pocket and spinning those instead of pacing.

“I mean, I think so? He looked  _ right _ at me, okay, and Tim didn’t.”

“Okay,” Alex says, “so one of your brothers can probably see you and the other one probably can’t. Wow, okay. That’s not something I thought I would hear today.” Alex is  _ definitely _ itching for the runway for a few final seconds before he walks between Luke’s side and Reggie’s, just two steps to each turn.

“This is… new,” Luke says slowly. “But what’s the worst that can happen?” Alex pauses midstep, mouth opening to tell him exactly what could happen, but Luke keeps pushing forward, and Alex resumes his pacing. “I say we play the set,  _ then _ we deal with your brother. Maybe… maybe he can’t really see you.”

“Like, maybe he just looked directly into my eyes on accident?” If that’s what happened, Reggie seriously needs to buy some lottery tickets because he is  _ lucky. _

“It’s... not impossible,” Luke allows, but by the looks on Alex and Luke’s faces they both know how  _ incredibly _ unlikely that is.

Reggie looks back at Jason one more time. Jason is still facing the stage, vibrant green eyes bright and focused ( _ since when are they green? _ ), even from this distance, and trained on their little three-ghost huddle. The shock isn’t gone from his face, per se, but it’s dissipated some, replaced by an untranslatable, knowing look. Yeah, definitely not accidental.

Tim, bless his non-ghost-seeing self, seems to be looking between Julie, Jason, and the empty stage in defeat, unable to see as Reggie looks their way.

Jason raises one scarred hand and slowly, subtly waves his fingers at him. Reggie chokes on a breath out, and then Luke and Alex, neither noticing, somehow, are pressing brief kisses to his cheeks as they go to places, Julie singing out the first verse of Bright, the first song in their set. Reggie knows, instantly, that he has a deer in the headlights look on his face. Jason grins a little, the grin of a Wayne brother with incredible blackmail, but also the grin of a Wyane brother who  _ cannot wait _ to tease him about this. It reminds Reggie of four years ago. He’s terrible. Jason is so completely terrible that Reggie honest-to-god almost misses his very first note, his face bright red, and he swears he hears Jason's laugh from the crowd.

_ What the fuck, Todd. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always with me, comments and kudos are hugely appreciated but never required. I do my best to respond to every comment I get! <3


	3. Reggie Has Some Feelings About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He unfolds from the bow and the crowd gasps as they (he assumes) disappear and Jason is right there in front of him. He could reach out and wave his hand through Reggie’s legs.
> 
> Reggie’s eyes go wide and he blinks once. Twice.
> 
> Jason blinks back, slow and steady like a cat. His eyes are green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this really wasn't what I was expecting to write for this chapter but hey, it worked out kinda similarly to my original plan, in that it's kinda like an interlude but not really.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The show goes  _ so _ well. It goes so, so well and Reggie is sweating by the second song in their five song set but he  _ knows _ this. He knows this feeling, sweaty beyond all belief with energy to spare, flushed and grinning, music blasting around him. It’s electric and intimately perfect, even in death. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Of course, they aren’t the main attraction tonight. That’s fine, though; he knows they will be one day. With Julie’s singing and pianist skills, Alex on drums, Luke on guitar, and him on bass? There’s nothing they can’t do.

So they finish Stand Tall with a bang and stand tall (yeah, it’s terrible, but Reggie can’t help himself) in front of the crowd and bow low. Sweat runs down Reggie’s forehead and his soaked hair and he really couldn’t care less because that’s just what happens when you play a crazy set like that.

He unfolds from the bow and the crowd gasps as they (he assumes) disappear and Jason is  _ right there  _ in front of him. He could reach out and wave his hand through Reggie’s legs.

Reggie’s eyes go wide and he blinks once. Twice.

Jason blinks back, slow and steady like a cat. His eyes are green.

Reggie pops back to the garage and sits down on the couch with an audible  _ thump. _ His eyes are still wide and confused.

Alex and Luke pop in a moment later, questions on their lips, still sweaty and hot from the set. Alex sets his drumsticks at his drumset and then sits on Reggie’s right while Luke takes the other side. It should be uncomfortable, the three of them touching arms and thighs, sweaty basically from head to toe. But it isn’t. It’s familiar and comforting, only missing Bobby to make it just like how it was two years ago.

They sit in silence for thirty seconds, just steadying their breathing and slowly cooling down.

Then: “I didn’t know he was alive.”

Luke looks over at Reggie, wiggling around until his legs are draped over Reggie’s, shoes already toed off. “You didn’t?” he says, ridiculously gently.

“He died two years before we did. I left Gotham right after the funeral. And now he isn’t. And he can see us. Or me, at least.”

Reggie really doesn’t know what to do with this new information. It’s sudden change times ten. He was never super good with change. It was one of the reasons he left Gotham.

“Do you wanna see him again?” Luke asks.

“Of course I do, man,” Reggie says. “It’s just— I dunno. It’s been four years since we’ve both been alive, y’know? Tim is my age now. I have no idea how old Jason is. It hasn’t felt like four years to me, and I bet it hasn’t for him, either, but if I talk to him what kind of avalanche will that start?”

“Woah,” Luke says, and wraps his arms around Reggie’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug that Reggie  _ really _ needed.

“Maybe he’ll come to us,” Alex says, and the look on his face turns to one of instant regret.

“Nooo,” Reggie moans, “don’t jinx me!”

Luke and Alex both laugh, and Reggie joins in too. His laugh is a little wet, but that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always here, comments and kudos are appreciated but never required <3


	4. Jason Todd Is Not A People Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No reunion quite yet >:) soon though... soon...

Julie almost makes it out of the Orpheum.

No, not like that. She’s not in danger and she definitely didn’t get kidnapped.

At least, that’s what the bright-eyed Latino dude in the leather jacket tells her when he very politely pulls her aside, right next to the stage door. He doesn’t even physically pull her.

“Hey,” he says after he tells her she isn’t being kidnapped, quieter than she expected given his stature. His voice is smoke-rough, with something like an East Coast accent that she couldn’t place if she tried. “I’m Jason, nice to meet you. Your band was very good. I really enjoyed the set.” 

He pauses. Frowns. Looks imploringly at the shorter white dude standing next to him, who raises his hands in a  _ don’t look at me _ gesture. He scowls at him a little.

Julie thinks maybe Jason isn’t really sure of the social cues in this unique situation. That’s fair, she isn’t either. She can take a pretty educated guess as to what they’re doing here, but she’ll let him go first anyways. Better safe than sorry, right?

Jason huffs and shoves his hands a little deeper into his jacket pockets. “I’m not good at social shit, sorry. But, uh, my little brother is in your band.”

Whoomp, there it is.

“Reggie?” She says. He’s suffered enough already, she can give him this. Jason looks like that’s the best word he’s heard all year.

“Yeah,” he says in a rush, “Reggie. Do you…?”

“He’s in my band,” she says, almost laughing. “Of course I know them.”

“So you know that they’re—”

Julie says  _ ghosts _ at the same time as him. Jason looks relieved and kind of sad, and the shorter guy looks relieved, confused, and definitely sad.

“Yeah,” Jason says. “That.”

Julie nods, and gives them both a reassuring smile. “Reggie was really freaking out,” she says, like a gossip (because yeah, she wants to tease her boys a little when she can). “You’re the ghost-seeing brother, right?”

“Yup,” Jason says, popping the P and standing up a little straighter, shaking off some of the shock that was forming on his face. “That’s me.”

The dude next to him glares up at him. “You’re not his only brother, dick,” he says.

Jason snorts. “And this is Tim,” he says, as if he’s just adding onto his sentence. “He can’t see ghosts.”

Tim stops glaring at Jason to smile at Julie. He gives her a little wave. “Hi.”

All Julie can say is, “There are two of you?”

Jason snorts again, head bobbing and a smirk sliding its way onto his face. “Are there only two of us,” he repeats with a tone that says  _ can you believe her,  _ before stopping abruptly.

“Are you serious?” he says.

“...Yes?”

“Oh my god,” Jason says, incredulous, Tim echoing him. “No fucking way did Reggie… He wouldn’t. Would he?”

Julie has the distinct feeling that she’s about to get Reggie murdered, even though he’s already dead. “I didn’t know he had a brother until he started freaking out about you seeing him onstage.”

Tim looks up at the ceiling like it’ll fix all his problems. 

Jason blinks at Julie, rubs his hands over his face, and looks at her again, brows furrowing. 

Tim laughs a little, a sort of pained laugh, and Jason smacks at his face without even looking away from Julie.

“How many of you are there?” Julie asks, because at this point she can’t  _ not, _ and really, it’s the only direction she could take.

“That’s a very complicated question,” Jason says, “but it’ll be one less once I murder Reggie.”

“You can’t murder him,” Tim says to the ceiling, “he’s already dead.”

“I can damn well try,” Jason fires back, just enough big brother energy in it to keep Julie from booking it out of the Orpheum.

Tim doesn’t look away from the ceiling, but he does say, ridiculously politely, “Julie, could we see him? Maybe tomorrow if you’re free?”

Julie smiles. “Of course,” she says. “But only if Jason doesn’t actually try to kill him.”

“Are you going to try to kill him, Red?”

“Only because I know I won’t succeed.”

“Good enough, Julie?”

Julie laughs and shrugs. “Sure, why not?” Maybe fear will be good for Reggie. Not for Alex, for sure, but she can reassure him tomorrow.

Jason grins with many teeth and a look of mischief in his eye.

_ Oh boy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty all for all the hits, kudos, and the wonderful comments! They're really so heartwarming and sweet <3
> 
> As always with me, comments and kudos are wonderful and adored but never required <3


End file.
